


Goddess

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Goddess

blades unburden themselves  
the stinging steel edge  
and the raven howls   
a black speech  
feathered in smoke

this land is scorched  
fire rained once  
the feathers are knives  
gleaming in the night

It doesn't need eyes to see.

a caustic pillar  
rolls in from nothing  
unbirth  
a final sending  
the souls just wont let go

the walls are stagnant now  
dripping in red  
the great artwork  
of Diana herself

She epitomizes precision.

and now the air wallows  
a grey envelope  
the moon stares down  
pleased  
indifferent

silk has corrupted this girl  
a deadly occupation  
she was cold anyway  
become a goddess

I will become death.


End file.
